Electric panels generally include circuit breakers, ground connectors, cable terminals, phase connectors, among other electric circuit components. The electricity supply usually comes from an outside source through automatic or semi-automatic transfer switches, and is conducted through circuit breaker that protect from damage caused by excess current from an overload or short circuit.
Electric panels generally do not include safety means, which provide an indication regarding the quality and condition of the ground, and/or the RCD (residual current device), the circuit breakers, condition of phase and neutral connections, and these panels generally do not include products and accessories which provide protection in case of power surges and blackouts.
Leakage circuit breakers, also known as residual current devices (RCD's), residual current circuit breakers (RCCB's) or ground fault interrupters (GFI's), and others, installed in accordance with standard International Electrotechnical CommissionI are defined to disconnect the current in the case of an excessive leakage current greater than 30 mA or other. A leakage current is defined as a case where there is a difference (differential) between the current flow in the phase line and the current flow in the neutral line. According to electrical system theory, the current in both lines should be the same. If there is leakage current, generally it flows to the ground line.
The existence of leakage current is identified as a situation where a person may receive an electric shock and the RCD is installed as a safety measure to protect against electrocution and even death.
In accordance with standard practice, a leakage current of 30 mA is determined as the maximum current value that can pass through a healthy human body and will not cause irreversible damage. But as regards unhealthy or underage persons, electrocution from hand to hand or wet/bare-feet will cause permanent damage and even death.
The main reason that the RCDs disconnect the current only at 30 mA rather than at lower leakage current values is because there is unpredicted current leakage in the power lines or from electrical products at different low and cumulative values. In order not to cause false current disconnections of the line, the RCD's are set for the maximum current value a healthy man can suffer.
However, RCDs do not protect the users against electrocution in all cases.
The following cases illustrate the exposure of users to the risk of electric shock, injury or even death, despite the use of RCD/leakage circuit breakers:                1. RCD's are not sensitive enough to disconnect the current supply in situations of leakage current lower than 30 mA.        2. The standard leakage RCD's will not protect users if not properly grounded.        3. Standard leakage RCD's will not protect users if the neutral line is not working properly, and the risk for severe injury is higher in 3-phase power boards.        4. In accordance with the instructions of the RCD manufacturers, a test should be performed once a month for proper operation of the RCD by pressing the test button located on the RCD. According to surveys, most users never perform the test.        
There are known cases where a proper RCD was installed on a power board and people were electrocuted to death because there was no proper grounding in the structure and the discharge circuit did not detect leakage currents.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a solution to the abovementioned problems.